ROTG's OC : Patricia Johnson 2
by unknown-for-life
Summary: A rival... A murder... What else did she encounter while living normally?
1. Chapter 1 : Rival

A black-haired girl was lying on pasture with a book covering her face, prevented from seeing the blue sky. Her arms were held out behind her neck, supporting her head. Her short hair was hidden under the height of the grass. Her bangs framed her fair face. Her white shirt and brown loosen dress pants shuffled in the wind. The chilly breeze of October blowed her hair slightly. She held out her hand and removed the book, her crimson eyes eyed the blue sky. White clouds floated in the sky in different shapes. She closed her eyes once again, listening to her surroundings. She heard footsteps rapid stepped on the green grass. She lifted her head to see the owner of the footsteps.

"Oi! You little witch!" A girl voice called her.

"That was very unbecoming, Miss Wescott." The girl huffed angrily. Her blonde hair covered her back and her blue eyes glared the black-haired girl who looked at her dully. The blond girl was the daughter of Isaac Wescott - the richest merchant in Kingbrigdes. Her name was Mary Wescott - the eldest daughter of Wescott. Her blue dress shuffled in the wind.

"Whatever!"

"I was expecting that your manners would be proper since Sir Wescott spent a lot of money for your education, Miss Wescott."

"It's none of your business, Johnson!" Patricia smirked at Mary.

"You are wasting your father's money, Miss Wescott."

Sir Wescott and Mayor Johnson were best friends while their daughters were rivals. Patricia took her relationship with Mary as a game which entertained her a lot. She always irritated the blond. They're at the same age but Patricia was taller and more mature.

"And may I have the honor to know why you wanted to find me?" Mary was also the girl who hit her eye but she forgave the spoiled girl. She already took her retaliation.

"I want to fight against you in a match of badminton."

"Very well." Patricia stood up and looked at her pocket watch. "Meet you at the Mason's Field at 3, Miss Wescott." She picked up her book and walked away. Her brown shoes were hidden under the green of the grass. She yawned and continued to walk toward the Johnson's estate. Mary also returned to her home.

-_2:30_-

"Miss Sophie, have you seen my racquet?"

"Here it is, my lady."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"I'll be back later."

-_5:30_-

"I can't believe I lost to you!"

"Believe or not, Mary. Your choice." Patricia swung her racquet over her shoulder and walked away.

"I won't lose next time, Johnson!"

"Yeah yeah. Like I even care about the results since the first place, Miss Wescott."

"I won't!"

"We'll have to see about that. See you next time, Miss Wescott."

"Next time we shall, Johnson."

'What a competitive spoiled kid.' Patricia thought.

'What an insufferable twat!' Mary thought out loud.

"Twat? Patricia is far more intelligent than you, madam." A voice accented French startled Mary. She turned around and her eyes met two pair of beautiful blue orbs. "You're no beauty." He was a handsome fellow with blonde hair that seemed glowed under the sunlight. He dressed in formal British suit.

"May I know your name?"

"Frederick Normand, Miss Wescott."

"Wait! How do you-"

"Know your name? While I was walking around town, you were the jester of their amusement."

"WHAT?!"

"Mon Dieu! (Goodness Gracious) You don't have to scream!" Frederick exclaimed.

"Why am I the jester of those peasants' amusement?"

"Tsk tsk tsk. You are far more foolish than I thought."

"My personality?"

"Oui." Mary's face went red because of anger and she ran toward the Johnson's estate with Frederick behind her.

"Oi! Johnson!" They caught up with Patricia on the way.

"Hm?" Patricia dully turned her head back. Mary was about to slap her but she stopped the blond by grabbing her wrist. "Quite slow, Wescott." She let go after wrenched and earning a groan from Mary. "What do you want?"

"Another fight!"

"Since the start, I won every fight, Wescott. You're starting to irritate me."

"What?! Then all those fights were games to you?"

"Of course. I have never took those very seriously." Patricia answered dully. "It was fun messing you up."

"You spawn of Satan!" Mary raised her hand but Patricia was quicker, as always. The black-haired girl slapped the blond.

"Wasn't it you that hit me in the right eye with that racquet of yours, Wescott?"

"!"

"Wasn't it you that challenged me all these times?"

"!"

"Wasn't it your ludicrousness that you send humiliation to yourself and your parents?" Patricia stated coldly. Her gaze had no warmth. Frederick watched as Mary collapsed onto the ground. "Wasn't it you who started this?"

"I-I..."

"And wasn't it you the jester of our town?"

"ENOUGH!"

"Give up so soon?"

"You spawn of Satan!"

"I'm no spawn. You're more likely be one, Wescott."

"SHUT UP!"

"Said the girl who started all these things." Patricia protested coldly. Frederick just watched them, eyes wide.

"Just shut up!"

"Then why don't you stop raising your voice first, Wescott?" Patricia somberly said. She rolled her eyes in frustration. 'Waste 3 minutes to talk to her.' She thought.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Mary burst out crying and clinched Patricia's shirt, much to the black-haired's dismay. Racquets touched the ground. Goosebumps appeared on Patricia's skin as Mary's tears wetted her shirt. Patricia patted the blond's back while having a conversation with Frederick by making eye-contacts.

_'Help.'_

_'How am I suppose to pry her off you?!'_

_'Do something, then!'_

_'That will be impolite!'_

_'Now you care about your reputation!'_

_'I'm not doing anything vilely!'_

"I hate you..."

"Then why are you crying?" Mary let go of Patricia. Patricia sigh in relief.

"We will compete next time, Johnson!" With that, Mary ran back home after picking up her racquet.

"You two looked like lovers back then."

"Do you wish to keep yourself from getting bruises, Frederick?" Patricia picked up her racquet.

"I take that back."

"Good. You're coming?" She gestured the Frenchman to follow her back to her family's estate and the Frenchman agreed. After arriving at their destination, Patricia sprinted to her room to change her shirt. Frederick said hello to her family and waited for her in the game room. He read a French book while waiting. Patricia came back with proper clothes. She clad in a suit that 'helped' her to look more like a gentleman.

"Let's talk business. Why did you come here?" Patricia sat down in front of Frederick.

"A murder was committed in France yesterday."

* * *

**A/N : **

Frederick is Francis from the fanfic ROTG's OC : Patricia Johnson.


	2. Chapter 2 : Murder

_"Let's talk business. Why did you come here?" Patricia sat down in front of Frederick. _

_"A murder was committed in France yesterday."_

"Can't your detectives can solve it?"

"It's a tricky one. Beside, I want you to solve it. Do you want to hear?"

"Enlighten me." Patricia said dully.

"The victim was Lottie Bassot. 17-year-old beautiful maiden. Came from a wealthy family. The murderer stabbed her right through the heart.-"

"Did she have any rivals?"

"No."

"Did she ever reject someone's love-"

"There's many of them!"

"-terribly. A topic for the press."

"There's actually five of them."

"The murder weapon?"

"A dagger."

"Names?"

"Jacques Martin, Pascal Robert, Gabriel Garcia, Michel Roux, Henri Bonnet."

"Left-handed or right-handed?"

"Jacques is the only left-handed."

"How was the dagger posit, for a face-to-face blow?"

"Leaned to the rig-JACQUES' THE MURDERER!"

"Don't be so sure. Was the wound a straight line?"

"Yes."

"Lavender's appearance?"

"To be frank, she looked like you but with longer hair."

"We'll put on an act to confirm the murderer."

"Can I join?"

"Isn't it quite obvious?"

-_Time skip_-

Patricia arrived in France after a conversation with her father and arrangements. She followed Frederick to the murder scene after dropping her luggage at her hotel. She went alone but Bernard Donato was coming anyway. He was Frederick Thomas' best friend while Walter Kueper was a companion of Patricia. The German felt otherwise, having deep rosy feelings for her.

At the moment they arrived, Frederick twitched and covered his nose while Patricia did nothing. She examined the corpse.

"Good. The blood didn't spread much. It'll be easier."

"Qui est ton ami, Frederick? (Who is this friend of yours, Frederick?)" An inspector asked Frederick. His father was a high-ranked police so he wanted his son to follow his steps.

"Un ami de l'Angleterre. (A friend from England.)"

"Tout un beau jeune homme. (Quite a handsome lad.)" Patricia wasn't listening to their conversation. She was observing the corpse. "Ma fille va sûrement tomber pour lui.(My daughter will surely fall for him.)"

"Errrrr..."

"I'm done." Patricia opened the door of the bedroom which could rival a princess' one. "Avoir un bel après-midi, l'inspecteur. (Have a nice afternoon, inspector.) Au revoir. (Goodbye.)"

"Il ne pouvait parler français?! (He could speak French?!)"

"Oui. (Yes.)" Frederick followed Patricia outside. "She was their only daughter, Lottie was." He sigh. "What do you want to do now?"

"Are there any bookstores near here?"

"I have another idea. How about buying you new clothes?"

Patricia shot him a glare. "Vous branleur. (You wanker.)"

"Bad idea. What now?"

"Let's go to that bookstore."

-_Time skip_-

"You bought 5 books and they're all related to your country."

"They're English novels. I don't see any bookstores from my hometown sell these. It was odd to see they sell these here."

"CIAO!" A brunette slammed the door of the hotel room open and tackled the black-haired and blond to the ground with a hug. Frederick's blonde hair covered his green eyes since it was long. The brunette looked at Patricia with his brown orbs. "Patricia! Mi sei mancato! (I missed you!)" He switched to hugging Patricia only.

"Good afternoon/Bon après-midi Bernard."

"BERNARD!" A German growled. The three looked up and saw Walter. His blonde hair was messy and he was holding two large bags. One seemed belonged to Bernard.

"'Ello Walter."

"Hello Patricia." Walter's face softened immediately.

"Get off me, Bernard."

"But you're so huggable."

'Is Bernard crazy?!' Was what Frederick and Walter thought. Patricia had a cold stare that sent shivers down the spine.

"Get. Off. Me. You. Bloody. Wanker."

"But-"

"Now." Bernard pouted and let go. Patricia and Frederick stood up and dusted their clothes. "Need any help?" She gestured Walter to help him with his bags.

"Ah- Ja." He handed her his bag but she took both. Lifting those up easily she brought those to their respective owners' hotel bedrooms inside that hotel room. The hotel room had four bedrooms, four bathrooms for each bedroom and a large living-room. Bernard's father paid for the room.

'How could she lift Bernard's bag so easily?!' Thinking about the Italian's flaw, they would immediately think about his messiness so who knew what he put in his bag.

"Done. When will Anthony arrived?"

"At 6:30."

"Great. Did you bought a wig with you, Bernard?"

"Yes. A black one just as you requested." Patricia nodded.

"We'll need that."

"What now? I'm bored." Frederick whined.

"Want to play faro?"

"Sure."

-_Time__ skip, 6:25-_

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Stop screaming like a lady."

"You've been winning the whole time!"

"Why are you so good at this, Patricia?"

"Just my luck."

"¡Hola!" A male with dark chocolate brown hair opened the door of the hotel room. He was Spanish, named Anthony Diego.

"Hello/Ciao/Hallo/Bonjour Anthony."

"Long time no see you guys! How have you been?"

"Good/Buono/Gut/Bonne." Anthony grinned.

"Let's go get dinner. Tonight's going to be long." Their stomachs growled because of hunger.

"Agree/Être d'accord/Concordare/Zustimmen." The departed the hotel room after locking up every door, window.


End file.
